mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
1898 (Map Game)
"''' ''It's the year '''1898. In Africa, Great Britain and France are at dangerous tension after the Fachoda Incident. Meanwhile, in America and Asia the Spaniards try to maintain their last possessions against the American threat. Which nation will have the right to assert itself as the dominant power?'' "''' Next round: 19th of July ''SEARCHING PLAYERS!!!'' '''Rules * Any godmoding will be punished with a warn. Three warns will mean a ban from the map-game. * In case of anyone going against the rules please tell the map game's staff * The battles are decided by five factors: manpower, morale, provisions, technology and terrain. The battles will be pages in which the two belligerents will make turns/rounds and post their army actions there. The staff will check for godmoding and breaking the rules there so try to be as realistic as possible. 'Nations' |-| Nations = EUROPE * Kingdom of Spain - NSaurio * French Republic - * United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland - Emperorkangxi * Russian Empire - * Kingdom of Italy - * German Empire - * Kingdom of Portugal - User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:03, June 16, 2018 (UTC) * Kingdom of the Netherlands - * Austro-Hungarian Empire - * Kingdom of Belgium- * Kingdom of Romania- * Principality of Monaco - * Principality of Liechtenstein - * Kingdom of the Serbia - * Republic of San Marino - * Kingdom of Bulgaria - * Principality of Montenegro - * Republic of Andorra - * Kingdom of Greece - * The Cretan State - AMERICA * United States of America - * United Kingdom (British West Indies) - Emperorkangxi * Kingdom of Spain (Spanish Caribbean) - NSaurio * French Republic (French Antilles and Guyana) - * Kingdom of the Netherlands (Dutch West Indies) - * Republic of Argentina - * Republic of the Uruguay - * Republic of the Paraguay - * Republic of the United States of Brazil - Lafary * Republic of Venezuela - Katie P Perry * Republic of Peru - * United Mexican States - * Republic of Haiti - Zamarak500 ASIA * Ottoman Empire - Ahoys123 * Qing Empire - * Empire of Japan - * Kingdom of Siam - * United Kingdom (British Raj and minor possessions) - Emperorkangxi * French Republic (French Indochina) - * Kingdom of Spain (Spanish East Indies) - NSaurio * Kingdom of Portugal (Portuguese Timor and Macau) - User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:03, June 16, 2018 (UTC) * Kingdom of Portugal (Goa enclave) - User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:03, June 16, 2018 (UTC) * Kingdom of the Netherlands (Dutch East Indies) - * German Empire (Tsingtau) - AFRICA * Sultanate of Morocco - warrior * Abisinian Empire - * Republic of Liberia - * Ottoman Empire (Tripolitania) - Ahoys123 * United Kingdom (British Africa) - * French Republic (French Africa) - * Kingdom of Spain (West Sahara, Spanish Guinea and minor possessions) - NSaurio * Kingdom of Portugal (Portuguese Guinea, Cape Verde, Portuguese Angola and Portuguese Mozambique) User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:03, June 16, 2018 (UTC)- * German Empire (Togoland, German East Africa, Cameroon and German Southwest Africa) - * Kingdom of Belgium (Belgian Congo) - OCEANIA * Kingdom of Spain (Guaján, Marianas and the Carolinas) - NSaurio * United Kingdom (British Australia, New Zealand and minor possessions) - Emperorkangxi * French Republic (French Polynesia and New Caledonia) - * United States of America (Wake Atoll) - * German Empire (German Samoa and Marshall Is.) - 1898, 1st Semester United Kingdom We accept the alliance proposal with Spain and send 85% of our navy (that means 44,200) towards Cuba. Kingdom of Spain POLITICAL * We start a massive military recruitment policy in Puerto Rico, Cuba and the Philippines against the americans. * Law of religious tolerance; The Cortes have aproved the tolerance of Santería and Islam in all of Spain, but it must be privately practiced. DIPLOMATICAL * We call for the aid of the United Kingdom against the United States of America, in exchange we will join their alliance and renounce to claims over Gibraltar. * We offer an alliance to France. * We offer an alliance to Venezuela. MILITARY POLICY * SPANISH-AMERICAN WAR: * The Spanish Caribbean fleet, led by counter-admiral Pascual Cervera y Topete, will go to Puerto Rico and stay there until new order. * The Spanish Pacific fleet is ordered to stay in Manila/Cavite Bay and mine the entrance so incoming american ships are heavily damaged at the entrance. Artillery and cannons will be also hidden in the coastals of Cavite Bay for a trap if the american fleet dares to ignore the mines. * Secret '''The Army of La Habana (22k) will split in two, one half will stay protecting La Habana and the other will go to Santiago de Cuba to reinforce our troops and guarnitions there. * The Army of the Philippines will prepair Manila and the other fortresses against a possible american attack. '''Ottoman Empire * "Macedonian Reforms" take effect- Ethnic discrimination laws are repealed for a fairer governmental system and fear of revolts. * Large modernizations of the Ottoman military are completed- Artillery older than the 1890 are replaced anew. * Holy land and Arabian Peninsula traveling laws are relaxed for religious travel. * Diplomatic envoys are sent out to all the eight major European nations- France, Britain, Prussia, Austro-Hungarian Empire, Italy, Russia, Spain, and Portugal. * DIPLOMACY TO BULGARIA ** The Sultan offers a ultimatum to Bulgaria- join the Ottoman Empire as a province, or face Ottoman military occupation. ** (MOD DECIDE IF BULGARIA AGREES) * DIPLOMACY TO GREECE ** The Sultan offers a ultimatum to Greece- join the Ottoman Empire as a province, or face Ottoman military occupation. ** (MOD DECIDE IF GREECE AGREES) * DIPLOMACY TO BRITIAN ** Ottoman Empire request control of Arabian peninsula colonies and Cyrus from the British in exchange for Libya and the full transfer of Egypt. If ratified, British ships can use Aden and Muscat as a safe harbor and sell items tax free. ** Looking for better relations with Europe, the Ottoman Empire offers a alliance with Britain. * Mobilize the Ottoman army to the European Turkish lands and mobilize the navy into the Black Sea and around Greece. Republic of the United States of Brazil * Politics ** Presidential elections of Brazil of 1898 *** Candidates **** Campos Sales (Republican Party of São Paulo) **** Lauro Sodré (Federal Republican Party) **** Júlio de Castilhos (Republican Party of Rio Grande do Sul) **** Dionísio E. C. Cerqueira (Republican Concentration of Bahia) **** Others *** Votation **** Campos Sales - 90.95% **** Lauro Sodré - 8.48% **** Júlio de Castilhos - 0.13% **** Dionísio E. C. Cerqueira - 0.09% **** Others - 0.35% *** Results **** Campos Sales is elected as the 4th president of the Republic, but does not come into power. He will come to power in the 2nd Semester of the year. ** Vice presidential elections of Brazil of 1898 *** Candidates **** Francisco de Assis Rosa e Silva (Federal Republican Party) **** Fernando Lobo Leite Pereira (Republican Party of Minas Gerais) **** Luiz Viana (Republican Concentration of Bahia) **** Quintino Bocaiúva (Conservative Republican Party) **** Others *** Votation **** Francisco de Assis Rosa e Silva - 89.45% **** Fernando Lobo Leite Pereira - 8.83% **** Luiz Viana - 0.40% **** Quintino Bocaiúva - 0.40% **** Others - 0.92% *** Results **** Francisco de Assis Rosa e Silva is elected as the 3rd vice president of the Republic, but does not come into power. He will come to power in the 2nd Semester of the year. * Other events ** Deaths *** Cruz e Souza **** Occupation: '''Poet and symbolist **** '''Reason: '''Illness (tuberculosis) '''Republic of Haiti * The republic is still trying to get back from the humiliation of the Lüders affair, inflicted to them by the German Empire. Président Tirésias Simon Sam came out of the whole affair humiliated and weakened at home. He tried to defect the blame on his minister of defense Septimus Marius by firing him and replacing him by his cousin Vibrun Guillaume Sam, but this only looked like naked nepotism, which only hurts his reputation more. * The liberals criticize the loss of money to the Germans and begin organizing themselves around the liberal leaders, most notably around former State Secretary of Finance, Trade and Foreign Relations, Joseph Anténor Firmin. Firmin was famous for forcing an American warboat to retreat by using only diplomacy, which made him a hero for the young Haitians. In March, Firmin give a speech at the Cap-Haïtien, using the Lüders affair as a proof of the need of reforms. * Meanwhile, the members of Sam’s own party, the National Party, are frustrated by his submission to German demands. Their support for his presidency began to disappear, and some politicians in the Parliament begin to openly oppose his policies. Other, notably in the military, began to look at the exiled Pierre-Nord Alexis as a man who, unlike Sam, would protect the national pride of Haiti if needed. Although no coup or revolt is plotted yet, it is clear that the regional commanders are not keen to obey Sam and his administration. * Economically, Sam lose most of his budget in the debt payment to France, leaving him with little to actually improve the life of the population. The President obviously spend most of it on the army, but he also try to build new road in the capital of Port-au-Prince. * Diplomacy to Portugal: President Sam would like to contract a loan from the crown, to pay the debt to the French and other expenses. ** Portugese responce: We give you a small loan of 1,500 Escudos, to be repayed over 45 years. * Diplomacy to Spain: President Sam would like to buy 2 warboats from the crown. (OOC: Note that those boats would be bought with the loan contracted from the Portugeses) Republic of Venezuela Fisheries are expanded, national internal security is reviewed and 3 new churches open in Caracas. Ignacio Andrade becomes President of Venezuela. Sultanate of Morocco Kingdom of Portugal We reaffirm our historic alliance with the British, we expand olive farming on the mainland slightly and 100 troops are enlisted- they are sent to Luanda, Portuguese S.W. Africa. The exsploration of the outer rual parts of Angola and Mozambique comes to an end. The small "Casino Oceano" is built in Figueira da Foz, Portugal. Trade between Portugal the near by African colonies (mod decide for African territories not held by players/players decide what your colonial governors in Africa think) will probably increased as a result of protective tariffs raised in Portuguese S.W. Africa and Portuguese S.W. Africa that are against goods not from other either other nation's African colonies or Portugal and its empire. We are especially interested in having good trading and diplomatic relations with British held Rhodesia. A small wave of new Portuguese immigrants settled in to Maputo and Luanda. 1898, 2nd Semester United Kingdom DIPLOMACY with OTTOMAN EMPIRE Many Parliament representatives thought that the idea of giving Britain's Arabian colonies and Cyprus to the Ottoman Turks was not the greatest idea, but the winning party thought that it would be a good idea for the deal to happen. But it was a fierce and long debate, and the anti-agreement party is disgruntled and could revolt. To prevent that from occurring, we have come up with a compromise that should satisfy both parliamentary parties involved and hopefully both the Ottoman Empire and the British Empire. We agree to give the Ottoman Turks the trade citiy of Muscat (but Oman is still largely British) and the whole of Qatar to Ottomans in exchange for the rest of Libya, the full transfer of Egypt to British hands, & use of Muscat and Al Bidda as safe harbor and sell items tax free. And we accept the alliance deal with the Ottoman Empire. * The Ottoman Empire: '''The Ottoman Empire would like to see if the British Parliament would like to change Muscat to Cyprus in the deal- if not, the Ottoman Empire will take the Qatar and Muscat for Libya and Egypt deal. Cyprus is a island that is close to the capital of Istanbul, and is very important to the Ottoman Empire. ** '''The British Empire: We have decided to share Cyprus among the British and Ottoman Empires. East Cyprus is given to the Turks, and Britain keeps West Cyprus. The border between the two is defined to be a north-to-south running line 20 kilometers east of Nicosia. Britain keeps Muscat. DIPLOMACY with ITALY We propose an alliance with Italy. In return, we will start trading with them and join their alliance. (Mod or Player Response Needed (depends on if Italy is used by a player this soon)) MILITARY The percentage of the navy stationed in Cuba is reduced to 65% (this means 33,800). 10,400 are recalled to home station in the case of a naval attack on Britain. Kingdom of Spain Ottoman Empire * DIPLOMACY TO BRITIAN ** The Ottoman Empire would like to see if the British Parliament would like to change Muscat to Cyprus in the deal- if not, the Ottoman Empire will take the Qatar and Muscat for Libya and Egypt deal. Cyprus is a island that is close to the capital of Istanbul, and is very important to the Ottoman Empire. * DIPLOMACY TO GREECE ** The Ottoman Empire awaits the response to the ultimatum from Greece. The Ottoman Empire will be forced to militarily occupy the country if a reply is not sent by the Fourth Semester this year. * DIPLOMACY TO BULGARIA ** The Ottoman Empire awaits the response to the ultimatum from Bulgaria. The Ottoman Empire will be forced to militarily occupy the country if a reply is not sent by the Fourth Semester this year. Republic of the United States of Brazil * Politics ** New president ***'President:' Campos Sales ***'Party:' Republican Party of São Paulo *** Campos Sales is in fact declared as the 4th president of the Republic. ** New vice president ***'Vice president:' Francisco de Assis Rosa e Silva ***'Party:' Federal Republican Party ** Actions *** Economy **** Decreasing inflation ***** President Campos Sales goes to the United Kingdom, where he contacts the Rothschild family. After a negotiation, the family gives a loan of 10 million pounds sterling. With this loan, the inflation of the réis diminishes. **** Fiscal austerity ***** Increase in taxes ***** Reduction of expenses in public services ***** Increase in salary control of civil service *** Legislation **** Death penalty is legalized. **** Eliminating opposition ***** A new law is decreed that restricts the support or teaching of Floriano Peixoto's ideas. Those who do this, shall be put to death. Thus, several Florianists are beheaded. * Entertainment ** Sport *** Soccer **** Team foundation ***** CR Vasco da Gama ****** Stadium: Estádio São Januário, Rio de Janeiro * Other events ** Deaths ***Isabel Maria de Alcântra, Duchess of Goiás ****'Occupation:' noble ****'Reason:' old age Republic of Haití Republic of Venezuela We stay neutral in Cuba conflict. We plant some new plantations of Hevea brasiliensis, Hevea benthamiana, Ficus elastica, Swietenia mahagoni and Cocos nucifera in north western and northern Venezuela. We start ot build a a caravel and a sloop of war, upgrade masonry skills, improve coastal banana farming, recruit 1,000 infatry and recruit 150 more sailors. Textile production may be nationalized. The civil war of 1898 causes a lot of chaos, damage and suffering. Sultanate of Morocco: ''' The industries begin to be built. Roads are build, and textile production begins to occur. Meanwhile, a group of officers plan a coup. (secret). Army is sized up to 30,000 regular infantry. A secret ideology begins to develop among the plotters, still known. (DIP TO FRANCE: CAN WE GET HELP FOR MOROCCAN RAILROAD.) '''Kingdom of Portugal We continue to develop agriculture on the mainland and increased olive production. Several shoe factories open in Lisbon and Goa. We start develop to agriculture and coconut plantations in Portuguese Guinea. We offer our political support to the British over thire actions in Cuba. We are the British oldest allie, so you can supply some of your ships in a port in the Azores for the duration of the conflict with the USA in Cuba, if you want, to honor the alliance. We expand our emergent railways We open a railway between Régua and Vila Real, and between Livração and Amarante. A new church opens in O'Porto, Braga, Ouidah, Luanda, Maputo, Dili and Macau. :Diplomacy to Morocco: Portugal would like to offer Morocco a mutual defence and protection agreement against any German or Italian colonial advances in North Africa that infringe on Moroccan territory or our colony of the Cape Verde islands. We would also like to station 20 troops in the Kasbah Mahdiyya and have a treaty port in Port Lyautey fo 45 years. We offer Morocco 1,500 Escudos as a one off payment to. Category:1898 (Map Game) Category:19th Century games Category:20th Century game